I Told You to Run So We'd Both Be Free
by BroadwayBaggins
Summary: Hunger Games AU. Killian and Emma in the arena.


_Author's Note: I've got Hunger Games on the brain, between watching Mockingjay in theatres this afternoon and then The Hunger Games on TV tonight. So here, have some Hunger Games AU with Killian and Emma in the roles of Peeta and Katniss. Title comes from "The Hanging Tree" by Suzanne Collins and features in the Hunger Games books/films_

* * *

She was still reeling from Henry's death—sweet Henry, Henry who'd helped her, Henry who'd _saved_ her life and reminded her so much of her brother that it felt like she was breaking to pieces with every step she took away from his body, lying as if in sleep on a bed of flowers—when she'd realized that the arena had gone quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly every shadow seemed to be watching her, and she found herself spinning around to look behind every tree, her quiver banging painfully against her back with every quick movement as her green eyes searched her surroundings. Searching for enemies, for danger, for whoever had killed her Henry because she swore she was going to make them _pay._

What she found instead, cleverly disguised, hidden in the underbrush all but invisible to the untrained eye…was Killian.

Immediately she rushed to him, forgetting about being quiet, forgetting that their damn romance is just a facade, forgetting everything except her relief to see him standing there, breathing, still alive after all they've been through. "Killian!" she shouted, stopping just short of throwing her arms around him when she saw the pained look on his face, the way his clothes were stained with blood. "Oh God, Killian, what happened?"

He looked down, chuckling softly, although Emma wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure her or if he was growing delirious from pain and blood loss. "I believe that's the work of our good friend from District 3, but I could be mistaken." He stumbled, pitching forward, but Emma's arms were there to catch him.

"Come on," she whispered, putting his arm over her shoulder, supporting him with her weight so he could walk on his damaged leg. She didn't even want to look at the wound yet, not here where they were still so clearly in danger. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

He chuckled again before giving a few weak coughs, leaning heavily on Emma. "Honestly, Swan, if you wanted me to put my arm around you, all you had to do was ask."

* * *

They found a cave with a partially concealed entrance, close to fresh water and hopefully out of sight of any other tributes. Emma did her best to clean the gash on his leg, which was long and deep and nearly to the bone, but her medical skills were rudimentary at best and it was clear that it was already becoming infected. Sweat had broken out over Killian's forehead, and when she laid her hand on the back of it the way her mother used to when she was sick, she found his skin was so warm she had to snatch her hand away only a few seconds later. "You're burning up," she whispered, brushing his damp hair back from his face. "Killian, you need medicine."

Blue eyes opened, meeting hers in the dimness of the cave as the smallest of smiles crossed his face. "Now would be a good time for a sponsor to come through for us, then. I don't suppose Regina has been campaigning on our behalf?"

"Doesn't look like it." Emma said with a sigh. There had been soup earlier, sent on behalf of District 11 (because of Henry, Emma knew) but right now it didn't look like any other gifts were likely to fall from the sky. "Killian…" His breathing was becoming more and more labored,. "Killian, you can't…"

"I'm not leaving you, love. I swore I would keep you safe."

"I promised the same thing about you."

"And you've done a fine job living up to that promise so far, Swan." He shifted, apparently trying to get into a more comfortable position, but his face screwed up with pain once again. "Damn."

"Don't try to move. Not yet."

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

His question caught her off-guard. "I…yeah. You gave me food. I wouldn't forget something like that. You really helped us out that day."

"I did it for you."

"I know."

"I should have done more. I should have—"

"Shhh, shhh, don't think that way. You did all you could."

"I remember the first time I saw you, Emma Swan. At that…that music assembly in school."

"I don't even remember that."

"I do. I remember the way your face lit up when you volunteered to sing, how you were the only one…I guess I should have known right then that you were the type of person who would volunteer themselves for the Games, if it meant saving someone you loved. I remember thinking that I'd never seen anyone who looked so beautiful in all my life…just from the look on your face, so proud of yourself, so happy. After that, I watched you walk home every day, watched you with your mother, your brother, your friend August…I always wanted to get up the courage to speak to you, but I never did. I wish I had. I wish I had, Emma Swan."

She was silent, staring at him, but those blue eyes of his never left hers. "Say something, Emma," he urged.

"I…I'm not good at saying things. Not like this. I never have been."

He swallowed. Even that looked painful. "Then…" he whispered, and Emma swore she saw a tear shining in Killian Jones' eye. "Then just come here. Please, Emma…just come here."

She didn't need to be asked twice. Immediately she came to lay beside him, her head resting on his chest, listening to the faint but steady thrum of his heart beneath her ear. His arm came around her, tucking her as close to him as he possibly could, making her feel safe and secure in the midst of all this danger and death. "Emma," he breathed, his voice echoing beneath her ear. "Emma, if I don't—"

"Shhh," Emma interrupted, shaking her head. "Don't. Just don't, Killian."

* * *

Somehow, they managed to sleep, because the next thing Emma knew she was being woken by the sound of a voice reverberating all around them. She startled, jerking herself awake, listening to the announcement.

"Attention, tributes," the voice echoed, seeming to come from everywhere all at once. "Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast held at the Cornucopia." The voice was expressionless, and yet Emma still felt as if it was taunting her. Taunting her like the Gamemakers, taunting her like President Gold. "This will be no ordinary occasion. Each of you needs something, _desperately,_ and we plan to be _generous_ hosts. What you need will be waiting for you at the Cornucopia."

Immediately Emma sat up, reaching for her bow. Killian grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back at him. "Swan, don't. Don't you dare. Don't even think about it."

"But your medicine."

"I can't let you go alone."

"But you need it, and you can't walk." As gently as she could, she shrugged out of his grasp and reached for her bow.

"Emma, you're not gonna risk your life for me. I'm not gonna let you!" He grabbed her arm again, stronger this time, more desperate to keep her by his side…but Emma knew that if she wanted Killian to live, she had no choice. She had to go to the Cornucopia.

"You would do it for me, Killian." Her voice was quiet, but vehement. "Wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would."

"Then I'm going."

"Emma, please. I'm not worth it."

"Like hell you aren't."

"Why are you doing this?"

Once again, Emma Swan found herself with nothing to say, words fleeing her in the face of emotions as strong as the ones she was feeling right now. So she did the one thing she did know how to do—she leaned in and kissed him.

His lips tasted faintly of dirt and blood, but she didn't care—she pressed hers more firmly against his, pouring everything she couldn't say into this kiss. She felt him sigh against her lips, and her heart seemed to clench. When she pulled away, Killian's blue eyes no longer seemed so glassy, and he looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again.

"Well, now there's no way I'm letting you go," he whispered.

Emma allowed him to pull her into his arms again, allowed him to hold her and whisper things into her ear until she felt him slowly drift off to sleep. Once she was sure he was out, she carefully slipped out of his embrace, shouldering her bow and quiver and making her way out of the cave as quietly as she could.

She was going to get that medicine for him if it killed her.


End file.
